


The Price of Amber

by blake_is_strange



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, F/F, Kissing in the Rain, LA, amberprice, prompt, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blake_is_strange/pseuds/blake_is_strange
Summary: Chloe is head over heels in love with Rachel. Obviously.
Relationships: Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	The Price of Amber

**Author's Note:**

> A fun request! I haven't written this pair before, but I think that's mostly because Rachel Amber is such an intimidating character to me. I read so many things about her and watched a bunch of videos from BTS and even rewatched Anima's playthrough of Love is Strange and I STILL don't feel like I understand her. But, hopefully, this does her justice. Thank you and enjoy!

Chloe’s POV

Rachel laughs as I speak, her smile sending the warmth of joy through my cold limbs. The rain hits the ground softly as we dance in the puddles, her voice filling the air as she sings along to the song playing from the speakers in my truck. I watch her, in awe of the sight. 

She smiles at me and I nearly fall to my knees. My angel, my world. She smiles at me like I’m the only person she sees and it does things to me that I’ll never be able to explain. 

Rachel makes me feel whole. And I tell her so. I pull her in to kiss me, her wet blond hair draped over the side of her face. She melts against me and I’m me again. I’m ok. We’re ok. 

It’s been almost a month since we moved to LA together, almost a month since we left everything behind and decided to live our lives away from everything we knew back in Arcadia Bay. But I don’t miss it. Not when I hold her close to me. 

“I love you,” I say above the rain and she grins, those beautiful eyes filling me with a joy I’ll never know how to replicate without her. Without my angel. 

“I love you, Priceless,” she says against my lips, kissing me again. I wrap her in my arms and spin her around, loving the way she squeals as we twirl in the rain. 

When I set her down, she’s still giggling, the happiness in her eyes is infectious. And when I kneel down in the puddles, pulling out the ring I scraped the bottom of my savings to buy, that happiness only grows. 

“Marry me,” I say softly, my heart pounding up into my throat. “I love you more than anything in this world, Rach. Please stay with me forever. I want to spend my life making you as happy as you make me.” 

That smile that’s always enchanted me only grows and she throws her arms around me, kissing me as she tackles me onto the wet cement. 

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes!” she shouts above the rain as it starts to fall harder. We laugh as we kiss and I feel whole against her. I feel like the luckiest woman in the world. And I’m going to make her feel the same way, or die trying. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and have an amazing day!


End file.
